


Code Blue

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Code blue indicates a medical emergency such as cardiac or respiratory arrest. Why does his heart stops and why is it hard to breath when he sees him?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_kindaeyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_kindaeyo/gifts).



> I am a Grey's Anatomy Freak!! i wish i could do a proper medical AU but my medical knowledge is very limited. Hope you will enjoy this.

Junhoe woke up to ten missed calls from his mum, twenty from Jinhwan and his battery was almost dead from all the missed calls. “Fuck fuck fuck!” Junhoe cursed under his breath, ran to the toilet to gargle some mouth wash, gathered what he could and dashed out of his door. “Where’s the car keys, Fuck Junhoe! Not today!!!” As he frantically searched all his pockets, his car keys magically fell out from his lunch bag. “Seriously? What the fuck” Junhoe cursed his disorganised self. This is definitely the _best_ way to start the day. Junhoe wished he could speed his way to the hospital but he did not wish to add a speeding ticket to today. Any other day, just not today.

Junhoe parked his car, slam the doors and put his pair of long legs to great use. He wished he could sprint but he was not sure where he should sprint to. Time was ticking against his luck and he decided to head to the main lobby instead. There would be better directions from the main lobby. Definitely that would be the safest bet.

As the elevator stirred, Junhoe quickly did a quick check of his reflection. He did a quick pat to his bedroom hair, tucked in his loud print shirt into his jeans and wipe the sleep from his eyes. Thankfully he managed to do all that before the elevator opened to the main lobby. Junhoe took a deep breath and scanned the area for more directions.

At the corner by the main entrance, there was a small booth set up to welcome others like him. Junhoe walked over nervously as he cooked up excuses for his tardiness. “My cat died? My tire was flat? I had a medical emergency? My uncle di—”

“Welcome to Hanbin University Hospital” The lady enthusiastically greeted passers-by.

“Hi, I am sorry, I am Koo Junhoe and I am here to erm, rep—"

“Hi! Are you here for your medical residency?” She asked with a welcoming smile. Junhoe assumed she should be a medical resident volunteering for this. “You are going to need a photo ID, you need to head over to the Human Resource Department, they have a cute corner set up for your photo taking. Once you have verified your details with their data, they will issue you with the ID. Without the ID, you might not be able to access some of the floors here. You may head over there first.” Junhoe could have sworn she was a cheerleader in school. No one was naturally born this chirpy and happy in the morning. She gave him a piece of paper containing all the information he needs. Steps for registration, map to the HR Dept, the auditorium and the itinerary for today.

Junhoe bowed gratefully and continued to make his way. He managed to make his way to the HR Dept without a hitch. The map was so detailed, it took him no effort to understand it. Despite his rough start to the day, photo taking is something he could do without any worries. Junhoe was blessed with ~~good~~ amazing looks. Good looking enough for him to be scouted by multiple entertainment agencies. A day will not be complete if a stranger did not approach him to ask him if he was interested to be a model or to ask if he is already a model.

Standing tall and proud at 6ft tall, muscular and ripped from his gym sessions, looks that will put some idols to shame and smart enough to be a medical student. It was as though his parent made a deal with the devil to have the most perfect child. Only flaw, he was a sleepyhead. Sleep has gotten him into so much trouble. Perfect example was today. Most important day in his life and he woke up half an hour late.

Junhoe could have sworn the lady who took his photo gasp at the results. Junhoe pretended he did not hear that and act busy with his phone. “Here you go Koo Junhoe, aigoo… I wish my ID looked that 25% as good as yours.

Junhoe took the photo ID in his hand and stared at it for a while. _Wow, my first day as a real doctor. Am I dreaming?_ Junhoe bowed and thanked them and left for the auditorium. _Go through main lobby, exit building and head to the building named Hanbin Memorial Hall_ was what the instructions indicated. Junhoe walked slowly while he put on the photo ID with the red lanyard. _Woah now I feel like a real Doctor._ He bumped into Jinhwan and was immediately received a punch form his Senior. “I swear you need someone to punch you awake every morning! How are you going to attend to urgent calls when you are on duty? Or if you are on-call duty?”

“Hyung, I swear I already set a million alarms. My handphone, my clocks and even set the timer so my Air conditioner will go off, so I will wake up cause of the heat. But I don’t know how I managed to sleep through all that”

“You have to learn how to control your sleepy head. By the way, congrats on today. We will grab some beer later. I was in your shoes a few years ago, believe me, as crazy as med school was, it is nothing, NOTHING compared to this. Three tough years of residency but it will still be amazing. Get ready for your first year though, it will be crazy hectic as you intern your way through”

Junhoe nodded taking in Jinhwan’s word of wisdoms. “Hyung, since you are already a Fellow, any more words of advice?”

“Be friendly to EVERYONE. And I mean EVERYONE. Fellows, interns, your senior residents, your patients, the janitors, the lunch lady in the cafeteria, even strangers you come across with on hospital grounds. You may never know if the person you were rude to would one day be your patient or their guardian. You do not wish for them to have a bad first impression of you even before you treat them” Jinhwan tried to remember if he left anything out “OH, DO NOT ANNOY THE ATTENDINGS, DO NOT GET ON YOUR BOSS’S BAD SIDE”

“Noted!” Junhoe felt better knowing Jinhwan was in the same hospital with him. At least he would have someone familiar guiding him like a guardian angel. The two friends walked quietly sided by side when Junhoe overheard a commotion behind them. They turned around and realised a lady had fainted in the main lobby. Jinhwan immediately went into action as he politely suggests for the onlookers to give her space. “Trust me, I am a Doctor” Despite the severity of the situation, Junhoe had to stifle a laugh. His dear friend Jinhwan was taking control of the situation like a boss and he could not identify this Jinhwan in the act. Junhoe now have to differentiate Jinhwan the silly Hyung and Jinhwan the Fellow.

Shortly after, another male in his white coat knelt by Jinhwan side. Junhoe tried to take a peek but he could only see the back of the Doctor’s head. From what Junhoe gathered, he could hear that the lady’s pulse was weak and he was unresponsive. The 2nd Doctor picked her up gently and placed her on a gurney brought over by whom Junhoe assumed was a nursing staff. Jinhwan immediately wrapped a blood pressure cuff around and peered at the numbers as he pumped the bulb.

Everything was happening so fast. Words like hypotensive, fluids were thrown in the air so naturally. Junhoe felt so useless as he observed the nurse assisted to set up an IV (intravenous) line for the lady. Junhoe noticed something and called out for his Hyung. “Hyung! Erm. Dr Kim, her elbow, there are some bruises and her blue fingertips too”

Unknowing to Junhoe, the Doctor kneeling was also Dr Kim. Both Doctors, turned around and Junhoe’s mouth dropped. Jinhwan just nodded to acknowledge Junhoe’s observation and said something to 2nd Dr Kim. “low blood saturation…. haemophiliac…. lungs”

Junhoe was so eager to joined in but he knew both Doctors already had the situation in control. In an instant the 2nd Dr Kim used his stethoscope and listened in to her lungs. “Doctor Kim, I cannot hear anything, her lungs are struggling, she is suffocating”

Junhoe paid attention to the 2nd Doctor as he used the ambu (Artificial Manual Breathing Unit) bag to assist with the lady to breath. Junhoe tried to listen in again as he realised both Doctors looked at each other with a look filled with worry.

“We have to do it”

“We should”

The nurse seems to understood what Jinhwan meant and pass him a scalpel. Junhoe’s mind went wild! Are they going to do surgery out here? The 2nd Doctor calmly with Jinhwan guidance moved the tip of the scalpel towards the lady’s ribs after the nurse assist him to lift her shirt. Junhoe, although not involve in the emergency assist, prayed under his breath. He made an incision at the fifth intercostal space, anterior to the mid axillary line. Junhoe was quivering at the side as he witnesses the procedure. Dr Kim made the perfect cut in between her ribs and blood started to spurt, gushing out of her chest. Finally, the lady started to breathe without assistance. Junhoe let go of the breath he was holding in in anticipation as well.

The nurses updated Jinhwan the operation room was already prepped and ready. Jinhwan thanked Doctor Kim and the nurse for their assist. The nurse pushed the gurney towards the surgical theatre while Jinhwan walked over to me.

“I am still required to educate you. It should have been an eye-opening experience for you. So what happened just now?”

“Haemophilia, low blood oxygen, no lung expansion, I guess it was haemothorax. Thus, why she was unable to breathe. Her lungs could not expand as blood was filling up her pleural cavity” Junhoe hoped he was partially right. It would be embarrassing if he got the answer wrong.

“Yeap. You were right. Great job Junhoe. Sorry though, I cannot accompany you to your orientation, I need to change into new scrubs. See you for beers later” Jinhwan turned on his heels and walked away

“Hyung!” Junhoe stopped him

“What?”

“Was that….”

“Yeap”

Junhoe stood there in a daze. The confirmation from Jinhwan hurt his heart yet it also brought life back into him. It was him. It was Kim Jiwon.


	2. Chapter 2

Junhoe stood in the main atrium with all the other interns. He was definitely pumped for the day. Bumping into Kim Jiwon, speech by the Hospital Chief and it is his freaking 1st day as a fucking doctor!!!! The atrium was filled quickly. Junhoe regretted not changing into a more neutral shirt but hey, regardless of what he wears, his face would still scream, “LOOK AT ME!”

Junhoe scanned the area and noticed Jinhwan and Jiwon was not around. Guess they should be finishing up with the female patient earlier. Junhoe was so tempted to snap a picture for his Instagram. He already thought of the hashtags. _#SavingLifes #DoctorKooJunhoe #MaLookAtMe #ISurvivedMedicalSchool #ProudMedicalIntern #GoodByePartyLife_ He decided not to though. Junhoe did not want to look like the eager beaver of this batch. Junhoe stood all by himself hoping he would bump into someone he knew.

“Junhoe!!”

Junhoe turned around and smiled widely at Yunhyeong. Finally, a familiar face!! “Hyung!!!” Junhoe gave Yunhyeong a hug as he genuinely missed this friend of his. “Hyung, I heard you are the Chief Resident for Ob/Gyn. I know you are a ladies’ man, but I did not realise you would take it to the next step” Junhoe laughed as Yunhyeong blushed furiously

“Hush! No one here knows anything about my school days.” Yunhyeong looked around and hoped no one heard Junhoe’s teasing. “By the way, do you remember Jiwon? Kim?”

“Erm... yeah”

“He is also here, last year of residency. Not many of our school mates came here, Jinhwan, me, Jiwon and now you.”

Junhoe nodded politely.

“Well you know how he went to the States to do his residency right? Then he suddenly appeared here last year saying he want to complete his residency here. I mean… he should be here anyways? I mean he is Kim Hanbin’s grandson. This is where he supposed to be. But I guessed it was to gain experience or something huh” Yunhyeong shrugged his shoulder to punctuate his sentence.

“Yeah I heard, but wasn’t he the same batch as you right? What is his specialty now?”

“Unlike his grandfather and father, he chose Cardiology instead of Neurology. Weird huh? One would have assumed he would want to carry on the legacy of Kim Hanbin, the neurologist prodigy”

“Maybe, he will major in both. He could be double board certified. Both neuro and cardio. You might never know. I mean his mum was a cardio surgeon. He might want to follow her footsteps”

“He never talks to any of us, even though we were once friends. He eats lunch alone; he goes home alone and never have he attended to any of our meetups or even his department gatherings. He is a lone ranger. I think even Jinhwan got turn down a few times. Which personally I find it rude. How could you reject a Fellow invite?”

They were soon interrupted by the hospital chief. Looking amazing on the stage was Hospital Chief Jung Chanwoo. A distinguished surgeon in Vascular Surgery. The Chief tapped the microphone thrice and then spoke into it. “Welcome to Hanbin University Hospital. Today marks the day where you are no longer medical students but are now Doctors” the Chief paused as he was being applaud. “You will be introduced to all the different specialties soon enough. Some of you may already have decided the specialties you would want to be in, some are still unsure and some are considering between two. Take your time before pledging yourself with any department. Having on the ground training might change your mind and open a whole new world unknown to you. In Hanbin University Hospital, we want you to soar way beyond your abilities. So, what say you guys? Is today a great day to save lives?”

The atrium went wild with Chief Jung speech. Indeed, today is a brand-new era in Junhoe’s life. He knew he wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon ever since he was young. There was something so magnificent about the heart. How it feels in your hands as it beats to stay alive, how important it is in one’s body and how it can break as well. Heartbreak can not be cured through surgery and it is something Junhoe was well versed in. Realizing Jiwon is also in Cardiology, made Junhoe’s heart skips a beat.

“All interns, you may follow your seniors as they will bring you around to familiarise yourself. I am looking forward to each and everyone of your contribution to HUH (Hanbin University Hospital).”

Junhoe said goodbye to Yunhyeong and joined the rest of the pack for his orientation. He joined a group of about twenty students all around his age. Junhoe took a closer look and was glad that everyone looks equally confused as him. Junhoe put on a smile and acknowledged everybody.

“Hi guys!!”

“HI!!!” The interns greeted their back nervously

“Don’t worry guys, I don’t bite. Anyway, I will be bringing you around to the locker room, the cafeteria, the lab, Xray centre and other areas where you will definitely be heading to. I am Chaerin, a Paediatrics Fellow. Any of you will be pledging to my department?”

Junhoe saw three of the interns raising their hands meekly. Junhoe was relieved he have three lesser people to compete with. Wonder which specialties are the rest planning to go to. They walked in tandem through out the whole orientation. Junhoe was relieved once given the opportunity to change into hospitals scrubs.

Without realising, the day was almost gone. They were brought to be introduced from one department to another. Junhoe knows that he will still need to learn from everybody, regardless of the specialty he already knew he wants to be in. It is part of his interning and he have to just suck it up. But today seem extra long and he just want to go home and grab a drink with Jinhwan.

“That was the last department to show you guys. Any feedback?”

“That was amazing!!”

“I enjoyed it”

“Thank you I loved it!”

Junhoe was waiting for Chaerin Sunbae to release them for the day. Yet the rest of the interns were going on and on about how they felt about the tour and their inspirations. Junhoe’s feet unconsciously start tapping furiously. A habit he developed whenever he gets impatient. By now Junhoe’s mind was no longer in the hospital premises, it was waiting for him at a bar with a tall pint of beer.

Junhoe started to fiddle with his phone when someone tugged at his arms with immense strength. He was pulled into the closet near to where he was previously standing and the door shut closed behind him. “What the f--!!” before he could finish cursing, his mouth was shut with a hand. _Ewww. Did this person sanitise their hand before putting it on my mouth?_

Junhoe struggled in the dark as he felt the abductor resting his body weight against Junhoe. Without warning, the hand was replaced by warm lips and a tongue exploring Junhoe’s mouth. Instinctively Junhoe recognised the taste of the kiss and reciprocated passionately. Junhoe was trapped between the abductor and the wall but now Junhoe had no intention to be freed.

The abductor released Junhoe from their lingering kiss and the spell was broken. Junhoe pushed him away. “I hate you” Junhoe whispered in the dark.

“Why…” he replied in a whiny tone

“How dare you leave just now without, one, waking me up. Two, giving me a kiss goodbye. Three, without saying I love you???”

“Sorry baby please. I was in a rush. I was called in and I swear, I left home with every intent to kiss every bit of you when I go home.”

Junhoe kept quiet wondering how he should retaliate. But he knew he could not. HE was Junhoe’s weakness. Junhoe sighed in frustration knowing he can never win. How could he? Even now Junhoe felt like he was just a lump of putty in his hands. “Baby please. I am still angry”

He trails kisses along Junhoe’s neck while his hand pinned Junhoe’s arm to the wall. “I am sorry” he muttered in between kisses. “Let’s go home and snuggle please.”

“Baby please, we are at work”, Junhoe pleaded but he just won’t stop. “You know your grandfather’s spirit might be around right?”

“Seriously baby? You are going to spoil the mood like that?” He finally let go of Junhoe and took a step back.

“Yes. Kim Jiwon-ssi, let me out of here and please continue what you were doing once we reach home.” Junhoe still could not see Jiwon’s face in the dark but he knew exactly how Jiwon would be blushing by now. Junhoe took a step forward, felt for Jiwon in the dark and kissed him on his cheek. “See you at home Love.”

“See you at home Baby”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure?” Junhoe asked Jiwon as they laid blissfully in bed. Their long legs all tangled up between the sheets.

“Sure, why not?”

~

Junhoe and Jiwon walked in through the hospital doors as though they were a couple of honeymooners taking a stroll on the streets of Paris. They were greeted by questioning glares and whispered conversations. They were still exchanging googly eyes as they entered the locker room to change for their shifts. Jiwon being a senior, left Junhoe behind to report for his rounds. Junhoe started his day with a bounce in his steps excited to soak up all the learning experience, with his fellow peers.

By lunch time, Junhoe sat by himself waiting for his love when Yunhyeong and Jinhwan pulled a chair and sat with him.

“Spill!” Jinhwan’s face was inches away from Junhoe and his eyes were as wide as a doe.

“What?!” Junhoe was playing coy but he knew exactly what the Hyungs wish to know. “Jiwon?”

“How did we miss this? Since when have you been together with him?!!” Yunhyeong was getting all riled up and Junhoe could only afford to laugh.

“We started to date during my first year in medical school, he should be in his third year?. I guess it was a year or two before he left for The States for his Residency. Yeap, that is all to it”

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong shared a look between themselves, feeling betrayed their _hoobaes_ were dating right under their nose. “Wait, so when I was talking about Jiwon to you yesterday…???” Yunhyeong clutched his chest as he gasped. I bad mouth the Kim Jiwon to his boyfriend???”

“Actually, not really” Junhoe spoke as he took a sip of his cola.

“You were kidding right. It is a joke. Please tell us it is a joke” Jinhwan had the smallest hope this was just a prank.

“He is not my boyfriend” Jiwon interrupted them. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong sat quietly in their seats and acknowledged Jiwon’s arrival. Jinhwan let out a sigh of relief when he heard Jiwon clarifying there were not boyfriends.

“Junhoe is my fiancé. And it has been a while” Jiwon sat beside Junhoe smiling widely to his old friends.

“Wait, then why did you come back to Seoul?”

“Junhoe dad passed and I felt like I need to come back for him. That is all. I did not fail terribly during my residency overseas; I did not come back due to nepotism but I came back because my Junnie needed me”

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong had to control their gag reflex. _Junnie?_ “Then why did you keep turning us down? It has been about a year since you came back!! Do you know how insulted we were?”

“Then did you know how insulted I WAS with all the gossips surrounding me? It kept on spreading and both of you did not even asked me why? I felt betrayed OK. AND it was hard living as Kim Jiwon, Kim Hanbin’s grandson. Everyone kept assuming I will be reporting their flaws to the management. Everyone stayed away from me because they did not want to ‘compete’ with me. Bullshit.”

Yunhyeong and Jinhwan was stunned into silence.” But how did you both hid the secret from us? I still go drinking with Junhoe”

“You went drinking with Junhoe when I am on night duty or when I am busy. Why should I restrict him from having fun? He is going to be a Doctor and his social life will slowly be depleted, I didn’t want him to not have a social life”

The four friends sat there in silence, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan absorbing the reality, STILL IN SHOCK while the love birds were just quietly eating their lunch. ”Jiwon, we apologize. We are sorry we allowed rumours to overtake our friendship. But you have to agree it is equally hurtful that both of you got engaged without us knowing.”

“It was my idea. I know Junnie was set to intern in HUH and I didn’t want him to be interning with the label of ‘Kim Jiwon fiancé’. He would not be able to learn as much as he could. Bootlickers will suck up to him, those who hates my heritance will give him a hard time and I did not want him to go through that. But after seeing him in his scrubs yesterday, I realised I cannot allow him to be taken away from me”

“Ok seriously Jiwon, do you realise whenever you talk about Junhoe it is gag inducing. Like serious ewww”

“Whatever.”

“But no Junhoe will forever be the intern who is engaged to you. How will that help his internship?” Jinhwan was genuinely concern. What Jiwon feared would come true. Junhoe may either be bullied or worshipped among his interning peers and Fellows.

“Swing it” Jiwon answered

“What?” Yunhyeong was surprised by his careless answer

“Look, we will be getting married once Junhoe is done with his residency, maybe hallway through or maybe next year. He will be forever be part of me so it is better to set the record straight from Day 1, instead of later. And I just want everyone to know he is untouchable cause he is mine” Jiwon looked at his two friend’s reaction and continue. “I guess, we can not avoid this so let us just approach it head strong”

“Well we wish you both the best and we will definitely reflect on our past actions. I am going to leave you both alone because if I sit here longer, I swear I am going to puke out all my lunch” Yunhyeong stood up and dragged Jinhwan along.

Junhoe sat there just looking around the cafeteria and knew his internship is going to be one hella interesting ride. “So, Dr Kim Jiwon, I guess now I am officially known to everyone as yours, what else would you want to do?

“This” Jiwon closed the distance between them and laid a fat kiss on Junhoe’s lips. “Now, they know for sure you are mine”

“Fuck, code blue!! I can’t breathe!” Junhoe jokingly clutch his chest and kissed Jiwon back. “Love you Kim Jiwon”

“I love you too Koo Junhoe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i could develop this story further but this is a gift before i get back to work. I hope this parting gift will suffice for now. Thank you for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> If medical hierarchy is something unfamiliar to you, you may refer to this https://www.hierarchystructure.com/physician-hospital-hierarchy/


End file.
